


Downfall

by PeachyLana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Manipulative Frigga or Manipulative Loki, Mother-Son Relationship, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyLana/pseuds/PeachyLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga and Loki bond.  Slowly boundaries get pushed and lines get crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**One**

Over 1,000 years ago

Frigga peered over the balcony. One son in the battle arena sparred while the other watched from the sidelines. Even though Loki had the appropriate strength of a typical Asgardian, it was Thor who excelled in fighting. Frigga knew that Loki already came to the same conclusion. He was obviously not going to be on the favored, elder prince's level in battle, even if he was faster and smarter than his brother.

She had been waiting for this. Now was the perfect time. He was old enough, having just reached sixteen, barely two years behind Thor.

She slid down the steps and came up behind her younger son. Loki leaned back against the marble column with an annoyed huff while he watched Sif and Thor's fight conclude and his friends cheerfully congratulate his match. Loki grumbled something aloud that Frigga couldn't catch, but she was sure he was probably rolling his eyes. At this rate his eyes were going to roll out of his head. She had begun to correct his sass with a well-placed elbow to the ribs far too many times, even though she secretly found his sharp tongue spot on, at least in most occasions.

"You are far too brilliant to only worry about brute strength," Loki stiffened when she whispered in his ear.

Frigga caught him off guard, and seeing his surprise made her withhold a small laugh. She gave him a cryptic smile, not realizing how it came off as predatory and at the same time absolutely stunning.

"I think I have something that might interest you."

Loki didn't speak; his eyes were still wide and confused. Frigga had no idea why he was looking at her like she was a stranger. Loki's mop of black hair and pale complexion made his eyes even brighter. He was rapidly turning into a striking young man.

The queen captivated him, even more so with the mischief in her blue eyes. "Come, Loki," she beckoned walking back down the corridors, but wondered if she had to drag him by his sleeve.

Even if he wasn't in the mood, Loki still obliged. He deliberately took his time, slowly strolling into her library with his arms crossed, squinting at the morning sun that came through the large window and directly into his face. She waved her hand to the stack of books she had been waiting to show him. "For you," she said. The excitement gave her goose bumps and made her a little anxious.

Loki stepped closer, glancing down at the worn books and sighed not sure how to react. "Thank you, mother."

The healthy dose of sarcasm was not nearly as dulled as he thought it was. Loki plucked a book from the stack and read the cover. "Magic?" He raised a brow at her. Frigga could see the offense on his face. "Am I that pathetic that you would teach me parlor tricks?"

Frigga came up to him regarding him carefully, she feared this reaction. They were already eye-to-eye and soon he'd tower over her. Although he and his brother thought themselves men, they were still boys and Frigga had no problem reminding them that.

"Of course not. Magic takes focus, intelligence, and extreme skill. I know no one else who has your potential or proficiency." Frigga held in her annoyance of how casually he waved off her offer.

"Why would I lower myself to that of an inferior being that would practice witchcraft?" Loki glared at her, but Frigga only gave him a secretive smirk even though he just insulted her.

She opened one of the books and bit her lip not to laugh. This was going to be too much fun and better than a slap to his cheek for the offense he just committed. Loki had seen her small tricks before, but this would be the first time he really saw her.

"Very few can understand what magic really is." Frigga held out the book temptingly, the light reflected off the rings on her hand.

The large green emerald ring on her thumb caught Loki's eye immediately. His attention to her detail was always gratifying. It started as a when Loki was a child, a little game Frigga thought up when she learned his favorite color. The jewel stood out starkly against her heavy dark blue winter dress. Gold accompanied everything with the royal family, but Frigga made a point to carry green on some part of her, whether in her hair or on her clothes, just a hint of it was wrapped somewhere on her.

When he finally looked back up to her face he caught her satisfied smile.

"You are acting very strangely," Loki circled her curiously with a small smile on his lips. He knew trickery was afoot and finally snatched the book. His hand passed straight through it while the image blurred momentarily.

Loki stared at his hand. "What?" He blurted out in confusion.

Frigga sighed with a self-serving smile. "No witty remarks for that? Now, have I gotten your attention?"

He grasped at Frigga's wrist and his hand passed through her as well. Her entire body vanished and he looked around himself shock.

"Mother?" Loki quietly asked as he warily glanced again behind himself, like she'd pop up next to him out of nowhere.

The heavy double door opened, and the all-mother appeared, regally, but as the doors shut behind her, she couldn't help but beam at him.

"What was that?" Loki hissed stalking up to her.

He was intrigued and that excited her. Loki's hand immediately shot out grasping her by the arm to prove she was indeed there. His grip was tight and slightly painful, but he didn't keep the pressure for more than a moment. Frigga didn't mind, too busy taking in his reluctant curiosity.

"Would like me to show you?"

The wonder in Loki's eyes darkened quickly. "You pity me," he sneered.

Frigga grasped his collar like she did when he was a child acting out, and pulled him far too close. His eyes slightly lowered for a moment to her shoulders, which were left bare by her heavy gown.

"Never, Loki. Do not _ever_ think such a thing." Frigga was insulted at the accusation.

He didn't believe her; Loki's face plainly stated that fact, and that bothered her greatly. His eyes finally looked directly into hers. The intense bright blue-green stare startled her for a second. She let him go, and smoothed the cloth on his broadening shoulders that she ruffled up.

"Alright Mother," Loki languidly stepped back. His eyes were focused on her intently as if she was prey and gave her a small smile. "Teach me."

That look should have worried her or make her question her plan for even a moment. It didn't; Frigga began to like that look on his face.

Loki was going to be her undoing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

It took a few days for Loki to actually crack open one of the texts his mother gave him. Frigga insisted he read before she educated him further and ignored his complaints on the matter. After much internal debate Loki relented. He unknowingly hunched for hours over the book in her library. He read intently until a soft touch pushed the dark hair hanging in his face back behind his ear.

"I didn't mean for you to read everything I've given you over the course of a couple days, my dear." His mother chuckled; her nail ran down the back of his neck. Loki involuntarily shivered at the sensation, but quickly cleared his throat.

"It's fascinating," Loki turned his head to look at her. Frigga leaned over his shoulder, glancing at the page. He inhaled; the air was heavy with her scent as her golden curls brushed his cheek.

"Loki, you amaze me." Her hands gripped his shoulders from behind, forcing him to straighten his back as she massaged them. "But your posture is not that of a prince." She whispered in his ear.

Loki's eyes fluttered shut for barely a second. "I learned my etiquette from the Queen of Asgard and All-Mother," he looked back down at his page with a smirk.

"I knew you'd cause me more trouble than your brother."

He took that as a compliment. "Then teaching me magic seems like a very poor idea," Loki stood and faced her.

She didn't step back to give him much space, and Loki was pinned between his mother and the table. Frigga put a hand on his cheek, "I trust you, Loki," she gave him a wink. "You have never given me a reason not to."

He momentarily lost his playfulness, unnerved by her gaze. She leaned closer with a conspiring smile, and Loki used all his restraint not to pull back even though he had no place to go. His nervousness confused him; she was his mother and there was no reason for it. The Queen was always affectionate, especially with him. Loki never minded or noticed it until recently.

The gold chain around her neck caught his eyes, the green gem that hung from it landed just above her breasts in the low cut dress. Loki noticed the tighter and less conservative clothing. The hair off her shoulders prominently showcased her slender neck. Loki finally glanced back up at her eyes; the small smile and slight tilt of her head was discerning enough.

She finally stepped back; Loki quickly took his book and made a sudden exit. Even with heat consuming him, Loki shouted over his shoulder.

"You may end up regretting that."

* * *

One year later….

The royal garden was one of the most beautiful places on Asgard, especially in spring. Unlike most areas of the palace it was extremely quiet and serene. Loki sprawled out on the soft grass beside one of the many fountains, trying to recover from the brutal match earlier.

His body ached from sparring with Thor and the others in the morning. His accuracy with throwing daggers improved greatly, his father even told him so afterwards. He took any compliment from Odin with great pride. As long as Loki kept his distance, most foes would dead before they could get within twenty feet of him. That was more impressive then slinging around a giant hammer like an ape.

Loki rolled onto his stomach and cursed in pain. He rest his head onto his crossed arms and closed his eyes. He needed more than just daggers and agility to beat Thor. He fantasized of that day on numerous occasions, standing triumphantly above his overly-praised brother. The sudden realization of using magic in battle made him grin. The deceptiveness of magic already drew him in and now imagining all the chaos he could cause….

A silk slippered foot nudged Loki in the sore ribs. The groan escaped his lips before he could stifle it and Loki grit his teeth at the embarrassing show of weakness.

If it was that damned girl Sif, she was going to get a dagger in the chest. But the flowing dress in his periphery told him otherwise.

"Spar with me," Frigga said looking down at him. Her long wavy blond hair was twisted elegantly on her head. Her dress was airy, pale yellow, and shimmered in the sunlight with accented gold, as most garments of the king and queen.

Loki frowned and shifted on the grass. "I'm in no mood to jest."

She gave him a harder, playful kick in his side; Loki grunted in pain and glowered at her.

"You did not even hear me approach. Now come on get up." Frigga raised her brows challenging him.

Loki nearly choked on a laugh. "Mother, have you lost your mind?" He rose with a small grimace of pain. She had taught him plenty of tricks over the last year, but never engaged him in physical combat of any sort.

She responded with musical laughter; the queen appeared so carefree and young. It was the side of her that so few had the pleasure to witness. Loki noticed how his mother's rigidity fell when she wasn't around Odin, others, and to a lesser extent even Thor.

"Have I, Loki? I am getting old." Frigga mock sighed, even though lines hadn't yet even began to form on her smooth face. Loki had no evidence that she had aged since he was a child.

"Don't be ridiculous," Loki chastised and smiled, "Not that I haven't heard of your accomplishments in battle, but I don't think that would be wise. Father would have my head if a scratch were to mar your skin."

Frigga regarded him and stepped back. "My dear son, I don't think you realize what I am capable of. Have you not heard tales of my experience with battle?"

"Yes," Loki's eyes looked upwards and leaned his head back with exasperation. "I have heard. One of the most glorious shield maidens there had ever been," he sighed as if reciting lines from a play.

"And here I was going to go easy on you." Frigga clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes.

Loki decided to indulge her. "As you wish." He shrugged his shoulders with an arrogance that he unknowingly got from his older brother. He stretched his long limbs as if he just got out of bed, not about to enter a fighting match.

Frigga chuckled _._ "I know I'm partially to blame for that disrespecting mouth of yours." She pulled out a short sword, seemingly out of nowhere. Loki assumed she had concealed it with magic and smirked. He had plenty of small blades upon him and slid out a dagger. Frigga smiled at the fact that they both preferred blades.

"'Partially' is an understatement." Loki shot back, but paused as she took a fighting stance. "Tell me you are not seriously going to fight in that." He said with a small laugh looking over her apparel.

"Do you think you will always have the option to wear what you prefer in combat?" She knew Loki didn't take her seriously. She counted on that. Frigga also knew he would not preemptively strike, so she came at him suddenly with the sword.

Loki barely dodged the blade in time, shocked that she threw such a deadly attack against him. He swung up his knife, immediately on the defensive, parrying each swipe with growing actual anxiety. "Mother!" He hissed.

"Fight me, Loki," she demanded. The soft smiles and gentle face was replaced by the ferocity of a warrior.

Loki growled; that was easier said than done. She was insanely fast. A dark smile played on her lips, and she taunted him with purposely opening her defenses, knowing he wasn't quick enough to get through.

He quickly pushed aside the fact that she was his mother, and it became much easier to fight back. Loki's foot made contact with her ankle, and she stumbled for only a second. He was able to strike out at her, but Frigga quickly had him against the edge of the fountain with the blade against his neck. They were both breathing heavily, but Loki was grinning. Frigga smiled with some sweat on her very satisfied face. It was over.

But for Loki, the battle is never over. He quickly knocked the sword from Frigga's hand and twisted her arm, forcing her body to turn. Loki evaded her blind attempt to stop him by throwing her to the side. Frigga was already was off balance and the force knocked her headfirst into the fountain.

Loki cursed and immediately reached in to help fish her out, but Frigga surfaced with a hysterical laugh and drenched head to toe. She pushed back her spilled down hair with a deep, happy sigh once she caught her breath.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked and checked her for injury.

Frigga waved him off once she was back on the grass. "I'm not that fragile, Loki."

"Yes, I can see that." Loki was relieved she wasn't actually hurt and in good spirits.

"That was impressive."

Frigga regarded Loki with such admiration that it actually made him uncomfortable. She caused that feeling in him more often now.

"Your father told me how well you did today; I had to see it for myself." Frigga put her wet hand on his cheek.

Loki couldn't remember if she always touched his face this much. He swept the thought aside, but his eyes couldn't help looking her over. "You're soaking wet." Loki immediately knew how stupid that sounded. Her gown weighed her down, even with the thinner fabric. Luckily, it didn't become see-through, but it still clung to every curve of her body.

Frigga wrung out her skirts and re-piled her wet hair, loose and messy. She stabbed a green clip that fell out of place back into the locks, barely secure them. "Indeed, I am," she hooked her arm in his, drenching the side of Loki's body and pulled him with her through the garden. "And you look like you got into a fight with a feral beast."

He looked down at his arms and chest. Small tears littered his clothing, but left his skin untouched. Loki's lips curled up with a small snort. "Well I did."

She laughed and clutched his arm tighter. He spoke to her so plainly. Even Thor was better mannered when addressing her. Was it a bad thing that she liked it? Frigga loved Loki's voice; it matured to a rich, velvety tone and coupled with his sharp wit, was lethal.

Loki regarded her warily when she wasn't noticing. Something didn't seem right. Over the past months she had taken a bigger interest in him. She hung off his arm like young girl, which looked even more pronounced with his height over her.

"I am so lucky to have you, Thor, Odin, and this," she nodded her head to the gorgeousness around them. "I think I'm already in Valhalla."

"Did you hit your head when you fell in there?" Loki looked over at her smiling, but his eyes scrutinizing for answers to her odd behavior.

"You," Frigga punched him in his sore side again, making him wince. "Is that any way to speak to your Queen?"

"Sometimes I forget, especially when the Queen acts like a wild woman." His eyes alight with a glint that could either be menacing or playful. "My humble apologies your Highness." Loki bowed mockingly.

"Oh, that sarcasm. I should have you punished for such disrespect." Frigga said with hands on her hips.

Loki's eyes lifted up to hers, still in his bow. The smile was devious. "I would like to see you try," his words came out a bit deeper than he realized. Frigga's lips parted with a deep breath; stunned silent for a moment.

"There you two are!" Thor's voice boomed from across the garden. He ran up to them full of energy then stopped in his tracks. "Mother, what in the nine realms happened?" His brows furrowed in concern.

"Took a swim in the fountain," she said grinning at Loki. "And enjoying this beautiful day."

"I see…" Thor waited until Frigga turned away to adjust the strap of her dress, and give Loki a look. His eyes asked the silent question and Loki returned it with a shrug his shoulders.

"I will see you both at dinner," Frigga kissed both Thor and Loki on the cheek, but paused a second longer to squeeze Loki's shoulder and whisper into his ear. "Next time, I will not hold back and I expect for you to do the same," Frigga pulled up her soaked skirts in her hands and walked away.

Loki and Thor watched her leave. Strangely though, Loki kept his gaze for far too long on the wet dress that stuck to her well-toned body, especially her backside. Loki swallowed; quite sure the wrong sensation flooded his senses.

"Mother is something, isn't she?" Thor asked with a broad smile and nudged Loki with his shoulder. The distracted dark-haired brother nearly fell over. Luckily, Thor caught his arm in time with a laugh.

"Yes, very," Loki said dryly and pulled free of Thor's grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Hundreds of years passed, but such small increments of time were inconsequential to the sons of Odin. They aged into terribly handsome young men, full of arrogance and conceit, but completely lacking in maturity. The princes behaved decently enough in their parents' presence, but that didn't mean the same otherwise. Frigga caught the concern looming in Odin's eye whenever the two unruly young men decided to act up.

Loki used his magic to win bets, start fights, and generally torment everyone around him. He thought he was clever enough to come off as the "good" one, but Frigga new better than that. Loki preferred subtlety, while Thor was just the opposite. The older son gladly finished the fights Loki antagonized, and boasted like he was already king.

Many years ago, they took it upon themselves to visit Midgard; being worshiped as all-powerful deities by the locals made things worse. Sometimes Frigga feared what the two of them could accomplish together.

Shouts of laughter echoed through the halls. Frigga could have just ignored them and gone to bed, but she paused at the doorway and observed from the hallway instead. Thor, along with his friends and Loki, were gathered in the dining hall with a few young maidens. They were drunk; all of them. It didn't take much to qualify as a reason to celebrate in Asgard; and Frigga loved a party as much as the next person, but something about this irked her.

It was odd enough that Sif and Loki sat side-by-side, but he leaned over to top off her glass with more alcohol. Sif returned his graciousness with a punch to his arm and a playful smile. Loki laughed and slammed his shoulder back into her, nearly shoving Sif off her seat. The young woman's eyes flashed and Loki's smile dared her to reciprocate.

Frigga witnessed Loki flirt before, but the blatant sexuality of this perturbed her. Loki and Sif paid no attention to Thor's story and no one seemed to notice the two of them.

Sif's cheeks were flushed from the mead; she whispered into Loki's ear while her hand slid down beneath the table and gripped his thigh.

Frigga's cheeks heated and her heart quickened. The Queen shouldn't have been surprised. This was nothing new. Both of her sons went through girls at a furious pace. Thor only needed to walk into a room and give a girl a smile to get her to swoon; Loki attracted plenty of his own with his witty words and cool, dark allure. So why did this bother her so much?

Fandral gave another toast and the other's lifted their glasses in return. Loki licked his lips, gave Sif a heated gaze, and muttered something into her ear. Sif's mouth gaped at his words in shock. She smiled and slid her hand further between his legs and Loki's lips parted with pleasant surprise.

A small gasp escaped Frigga's mouth, desperate to know what her son told her. Her palms stung from unconsciously digging her nails into skin. The lust on Loki's face caused troublesome reaction within her body. Frigga's mind already rushed ahead to where the night was leading for the two of them. How long would she watch this? Until Loki took Sif down the hall, threw her against the wall, and… Frigga needed to calm her racing heart.

The correct decision was to walk away.

"Thor, Loki." Everyone froze at the queen's harsh tone; all except for Thor, who continued to talk loudly until he realized the entire room had quieted. Sif immediately pulled back from Loki much to his annoyance. Frigga walked through the doorway, her head lifted high, as distinguished as royalty could possibly get.

"Oh, Mother!" Thor finally noticed and raised a glass, his speech slurred, and oblivious to the negative energy radiating off of her. "Have you come to celebrate with us? Where is father?"

The others were respectful enough to give the queen their silent attention. "I think the celebrating has gone on long enough for one night."

"My Queen, have a drink with us," Sif offered out of respect. Loki exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes.

"No thank you, Lady Sif," Frigga returned coolly. She had nothing against Sif, and loved the girl dearly. It disconcerted her how the animosity between Sif and Loki could be so easily brushed aside with a splash of mead. That poor excuse was all she had.

A loud bang got everyone's attention as Thor passed out; his head hit the solid wooden table hard. Frigga straightened her back, internally grateful for her son's loss of consciousness. "Fandral, Sif, will you and others please take Thor back to his room?"

"Of course my Queen," Fandral jumped up with Sif to help lug the huge blonde prince back to his room.

Loki sighed irritably, downed the last of his drink, and flung the glass behind him carelessly. That action should have bothered Frigga more than the fact that he wordlessly passed by her without a glance.

* * *

Loki grumbled, adjusting his now very tight pants as he walked down the hallway. He was so close to having that stupid girl. _If Thor wasn't such a loud idiot..._ Loki's thought trailed off and he paused in the hallway, noticing the presence behind him.

"I don't need you to follow me to my room," he barked over his shoulder. Loki hoped his mother would take the damn hint, but Frigga frowned walking up to him. This was exactly what he _didn't_ need.

"Apparently you and your brother need more looking after than I thought," her voice was barbed with anger. "You're not children anymore."

Loki spun around, making sure his stance wavered. "Tell that to your firstborn, not me. You should be checking on that dolt."

Her facial expression didn't change. "Did you actually think taking Sif to bed would be a wise idea?"

Loki's eyes narrowed at how she brushed aside his words. And why ask him such a question? "Since when did you take an interest in who I bed?" He could tell she was carefully looking him over, assessing his sobriety. Could she tell that he wasn't nearly as inebriated as he played it off?

"I have an interest in all matters concerning you." Something about the way she said that struck him, and she looked shocked at admitting it. Frigga quickly gave him a judging glare. "I also take interest when you try to take advantage of a girl who had too much to drink."

Loki hid his surprise at the accurate accusation. "Don't make this embarrassing for yourself." He said with a wicked smile. "Sif was coherent enough."

"You are better than that, Loki."

The disappointment in her eyes angered him more than he thought it would. "Am I?" Loki hissed back at her.

Much to his confusion, Frigga ignored his aggressive stance and question. She took his arm and wordlessly led him towards his room. Loki ripped the limb from her grasp.

"I don't need you, so go!" He sneered, but regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Frigga put her hands on the sides of his head. Before he could pull away, she gave his lips a soft, chaste kiss. Loki's entire body stiffened and it suddenly became hard to breathe.

"Loki," she sighed with a smile. "You know I love you. I just want what is best for you."

Loki closed his eyes; the smell of her calmed him instantly, like a sedative, and a small exhale left his mouth. Frigga's thumbs ran softly over his jawline and Loki instinctively leaned towards her.

Frigga slightly tilted her chin upward; her hands invited him closer still. Loki began to murmur a question of what she was doing, but fell quiet with the feel her breath on his lips. He dipped his head, unconsciously closing the gap, until his heart suddenly lurched in his chest. Loki's eyes snapped open and he violently pulled away.

The instant surge of confusion, panic, and nausea caused his vision to tunnel.

"Are you alright?" Frigga asked breathlessly and reached out to touch his shoulder. Loki winced and jerked back.

"I'm fine!" His shout still sounded choked. Loki did his best to hide the fear racing through his veins. She gave him a concerned look like _he_ was the crazy one. Did he just imagine what almost occurred? Did he actually drink that much?

Loki slammed his bedroom door, and slid down to the floor with his back against the door. He cursed and slammed the back of his head against the hard wood as punishment for his stupidity. As if the pain would realign whatever fucked up thoughts he had. He shook off the disturbing feeling creeping over him. But there was a nagging thought that wouldn't stop repeating itself in his head.

_She was disappointed he stopped._ No, that was impossible. But Loki didn't imagine her heavy breathing or her flushed face. Did he? Loki refused to think any further on it. He convinced himself that he wasn't as sober as he thought and fell into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Frigga didn't expect her coaxing to work so easily. Part of her was horrified at her own actions and Loki's response to them. Another part focused intently on his reaction to her touch, even if it was for a fleeting moment.

She pushed the heinous thoughts aside. She was _lucky_ Loki snapped back to his senses in time. Frigga LOVED her children with every fiber of her being. It had to be a moment of temporary insanity. She had no other excuse for her behavior, unwilling to look deeper within for answers. She feared what she would find.

Still bothered and disturbed, Frigga kept her distance from him. She was thankful Loki appeared normal and even slighted by her coolness. She gave them plenty of space and everything was fine. Her sons were old enough that they didn't need her coddling anyway. As days and years passed, Frigga pushed the incident deeper down.

Thor and Loki were still the source of her delight and entertainment on a daily basis. Frigga practiced restraint and no longer bantered or teased Loki. She played her reserved role for so long that she forgot what it what those moments even felt like.

Frigga knew her duties as queen and had no problem fulfilling her obligations, but at this party she was incredibly bored. Making it through the inane conversation proved difficult when her ears picked up the lively discussions between her sons and their friends. At least they were enjoying themselves. She afforded herself a glance in their direction. Thor saw her and smiled, and Frigga returned it warmly.

She counted the minutes until Odin finished the mandatory mingling so she could leave with him. Frigga kept her eyes away from the younger ones around. She excused herself to get another glass of wine to tide her over.

"You look stunning," _his_ deep voice from behind made her shudder.

"Thank you, Loki," she turned and gave him a smile; he was always impeccably dressed when not in his armor. Everything fit him perfectly and tight to his body, and for the first time, she internally cursed Asgardian leather. The once slight discomfort of youth and awkwardness had left him. "As do you," she replied with more rigidity than usual. There was mischievousness in his eyes that she instantly became wary of.

Loki shrugged off her compliment as blatantly obvious, without need to be verbalized. He also ignored her formality.

"What do you think of the red-haired girl?" He nodded his head to a barely of age _child,_ in Frigga's eyes at least, with long, curly hair and bright green eyes across the room. The girl smiled and blushed whenever she caught his gaze.

She had no idea what he was up to. The correct thing to do was scold him for even broaching such a topic with her, especially at the moment. But Loki always managed to pull the spiritedness out of her. "Not good enough for you, darling." Frigga whispered to Loki. "And a bit young for you."

Loki chuckled. "Oh? Tell me, who is good enough for me, my Lady?"

"I will let you know when I see her," she raised her glass and sipped her drink with a smile. A girl nearby suddenly dropped her glass to floor with a scream as snakes poured out of the chalice.

"Can you not be so obvious?" Frigga snickered and elbowed Loki. Thor and Sif shot Loki a glare from across the room, Frigga dissipated their concern with a smile, and then murmured back to him. "That was one of the first things you learned. I should hope you didn't lose your touch."

"Would you prefer me to wreak havoc all over this party, mother?" He asked with seriousness in his eyes. Just to show her how capable he was in doing so. "Do you want me to show off for you?"

Frigga ignored the stir in her stomach. "Perhaps you should find yourself some entertainment that does not involve destroying your father's party or taking the innocence of a far too young, naïve girl." She began to turn away to find someone else to talk to. Anyone else.

"Then what options are left?"

She laughed. Far louder than she meant to and stifled it with her hand, but heard his soft laugh mingle with hers. Why was he still with her when so many pretty young maidens were around him, plenty wanting his attention?

"You are as bored as I am."

He didn't need to use such a breathy voice. "You are nothing but trouble," she sighed.

"Where do you think I get it from?" He asked; the playful tone deepened. She glanced back up into his eyes and saw the dare in them. "I _know_ you like it."

She refused to read anything into his teasing. Did he speak like this to most people? "Instead of doing the tricks of a child, perhaps you should practice something a bit more your skillset."

"Oh pray tell, what would that be? When was the last time you've done anything? Can you even summon the ability to manifest the simplest of illusions?" He taunted.

Frigga was aghast and bristled, but also entertained by the throw down. "You wish to play?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth she knew it was a mistake.

"I'm always game." Loki's ravenous smile warned her. "Impress me."

Frigga glanced around the room and spotted Fandral with a few other young men. "Alright," she took a very unladylike gulp of her wine, and handed Loki her empty glass. His command sent fire through her veins, and she was well on her way over before she realized what she was doing.

_Oh hell…_

* * *

Loki knew goading her into something would be entertaining for him, but watched his mother with genuine curiosity. She smiled back at him in a beautiful, but suggestive dark gray dress, and piled up golden hair. He never thought his mother looked like a queen. There was something hiding behind her blue eyes that Loki got a hint of it every now and then. But instead of waiting for glimpses, he was going to pick the lock himself, and have plenty fun doing it.

He took another drink waiting for her to make her move. After she took a couple breaths in preparation, which he found hilarious, she finally walked towards Fandral and his friends. She passed a large column, in doing so her entire appearance changed. She appeared on the other side with dark hair, pale skin, and _many_ years younger. Loki was sure his mother took the age of the red-headed girl he pointed out earlier. There were multiple things he found amusing in that, but Loki wondered if she ever used that skill on him without his knowledge.

He watched as that idiot Fandral and other men fawned all over her. His eyes narrowed, but with a dark smile. Loki didn't like the looks they gave her. She obviously reveled in the attention, and who could blame her? What fun was it to be stuck at Odin's side, or with these other dull people? He was actually proud she took his dare and that she was still perfectly fluent in magic.

She gave him a glance with a smirk. Loki could read her like a book. She reveled in _his_ attention and voyeurism. He smiled inwardly. Was she trying to make him jealous? After a few more minutes of conversing she finally sauntered back, still disguised with a grin on her face.

"Not bad, eh?" She twirled dramatically and arched a perfect brow.

"No, not at all." He looked past her, then back into her eyes with a predatory grin. _Oh, this will be interesting._

* * *

She was confused as Loki's menacing eyes quickly looked past her and he laughed. It sounded purely evil to her ears; he pointed with his drink into the crowd. "It appears you made quite the impact. Fandral's on his way over now."

Frigga gasped and turned her head. She couldn't change back in time without him seeing her. Loki backed away, still laughing wickedly.

"Loki, pretend I'm with you." Frigga turned back to her son only to be staring into a mirror of the girl she posed as.

The smile on his new pretty face was still 100 percent Loki and as sinister as ever. "Well that might come off a little weird, right?" Loki asked mimicking her voice. The only difference between them was the color of their dress.

Frigga was in shock. She had no idea Loki was that skilled. "You…you mastered this?" She already started to circle Loki, scrutinizing each detail he perfected.

Loki shrugged "her" shoulders without an ounce of humility. "And plenty of _other_ things." She gave her mother a smirk and coy wink, then straightened her back and prepared as Fandral arrived with friends. "And you tell _me_ not to get in trouble," Loki dramatically sighed.

Frigga could barely find words. Loki exuded giddiness at the upcoming encounter, while Frigga had nothing but terror coursing through her.

"I had no idea you had a twin sister," Fandral smiled at the two women. Frigga barely heard him, too consumed with something very dark while eying Loki in this form. The fact that he picked up on magic so easily and did it so well was…it made her body shiver. What else was he capable of?

Loki tossed her hair and gave Fandral a small once over with a suggestive bite of her lower lip. Now Frigga appeared to be the strange one staring at her 'twin' with her mouth agape.

Loki worked them like a master. Frigga felt her face heat watching her son entice the people around her…as a woman. The cool, calculated way he maneuvered as a man compared to this vibrant, playful female version was the same, but so very different. He knew how to seduce a female, thusly knew how to act as a woman to entrap a man. It made perfect sense, but Frigga still could not get over what she witnessed.

She needed to stop this game, especially when Loki started to jokingly suggest, with flowery language, to go back with Fandral to his room.

"Come sister," Frigga hissed and grasped Loki's wrist. Both froze with discomfort. An illusion in contact with another illusion strained even the most skilled and experienced worker of magic. Loki ripped her hand away and breathed heavily, drained by the simple touch. Frigga held it together easier, and watched Loki leave. "Please excuse us."

She quickly followed Loki out the door into the halls. He turned and smiled still in a female form. Frigga grasped his arm and pulled him down the hallway forcing his illusion to drop away with hers.

Frigga was flushed and exasperated. "That was…" She trailed off at a loss.

"Impressive?" Loki finished. "Yes, I know."

She stopped suddenly, releasing him with a glare. "Loki, that was reckless."

He licked his bottom lip, eyes heavy lidded. "It was fun manipulating them so easily," he said with a rough tinge to his voice that showed his pleasure. "How could I resist? How can YOU resist, mother dear? They are so _vulnerable_." His voice shot waves of dark thrill through her.

"They are your friends and family." She said automatically, but not even hearing the words she spoke, far too enamored with Loki's devilish smirk.

He leaned in and she tensed at the hot breath on her ear.

"They are toys," he whispered. "To play with, and play with them we shall. They get just as much enjoyment out of it as we do. Fandral certainly looked like he did."

Frigga's heart skipped a beat at his seriousness. She desperately pushed away the heat that built inside of her to focus on an important issue. Where was this callousness coming from? Her sweet child turned into a man she couldn't recognize.

"Loki, you don't mean that." She stared into his sadistic, mocking eyes. Almost instantly his expression turned innocent and he smiled.

"Can't you tell when I'm joking?" Loki asked. "Come now mother," he chastised with a raised brow. "I expect better from you." His arm suddenly slipped around her waist and pulled her close. Loki kissed her forehead then quickly let her go. "If you can't tell, then who can?" He asked while smoothly walking backwards to give her a grin.

_Good question._

Frigga's heart raced and she could no longer deny why.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga/Loki smut ahead. This isn’t even close to as explicit as I usually get. I think it’s pretty light actually.

 

**Chapter 5**

Frigga glanced at Odin; Loki soaked in every bit of her husband’s pride. Fandral slowly regained consciousness while Loki grinned down at his conquest. Her son was in rough shape, but still victorious. Loki’s attention moved back to the All-Father, not even glancing at her. Loki’s pleased face with Odin’s approval hit a nerve with Frigga, even more than the fact that the fight was unfair.

She waited until the evening to confront him. Her anger took away any hesitation Frigga had until she knocked on his door. Loki threw it open and went back to dressing himself as if he expected her visit. She didn’t expect him freshly bathed, and only clothed by tight leather pants.

“You cheated.” Frigga quickly got to the point; the speech she perfected fell apart in her head. The muscles in his taut back tensed, but Loki let out a small laugh and relaxed. Frigga didn’t remember his body being this toned, and quickly focused her eyes on his face when Loki turned.

“I did.” Loki replied with a smile and slicked back his wet, dark hair. “If you call magic cheating.” He obviously didn’t see any problem.

Frigga didn’t know what expected from him anymore. It felt like Loki was slipping from her, from all of them.

He walked up to her and she almost took a step back, his eyes lowered over her. Frigga‘s curiosity was piqued, attempting to intimidate her would be a very poor decision. She refused to fear him or give him any idea that it was even possible. Loki’s hand shot out in front of her and snatched something from her dress. He held an emerald gem she had attached to her belt in front of her face.

“You used to be better at hiding these from me.” Loki raised a brow and gave her a charming smile. “Or are you getting bad at this?”

Frigga paused, still surprised by his speed, and then spoke the truth. “I thought you sickened of that game as a child.” There was no reason for Loki to waste his him scrutinizing her for a trinket.

“Never, I still can’t help but appraise you for it even now.” Loki stepped back with a smile that Frigga hated herself for loving so dearly. “But perhaps you lost your touch…”

“Brat,” Frigga teased. “If you would like a challenge, you will have one.”

Loki raised a brow looking her over with cold calculation, which she began to admire.

“So you say.”

She pushed away the thought that Loki manipulated her just as much as the others. There was no reason for him to do such a thing in the first place, unless it was simply because he _wanted_ to.

 

* * *

 

Guilt. It was an emotion easily suppressed with mead. Overflowing satisfaction with her son’s attention should have troubled her. Loki’s eyes followed her on and off during and after dinner all night. His gaze regularly swept over her, but his eyes darkened as if he searched for prey. It started to give her a cold chill. The icy stare lacked playfulness, which Frigga always used as indication that Loki wasn’t completely lost.

“It’s not polite to stare, darling,” She batted Loki lightly on the shoulder with her hand.

“But you like it when I do,” he said bluntly, and Frigga was momentarily silenced. “Oh are we playing that game where I’m supposed to be oblivious to your blatant desires?” Loki smiled. “Not that I can blame you, but mother, for goodness sake get some control.” He chided as he casually passed her.

Frigga debated grabbing one of the throwing daggers from his belt and jamming it into his side. She cringed at the jarring image. Loki managed to pull the worst thoughts from her head.

She correctly decided not to antagonize Loki and left with her mead. Loki hit her with a dose of reality. She was attracted to him; she _wanted_ him. Just hearing him speak the words aloud crushed all the denial she built up over the years. To make matters worse, Loki knew it and enjoyed torturing her with it. Frigga took a deep breath and reigned in her panicked guilt. She had done nothing wrong. Loki played the innocent one even when he incited it just as much. He didn’t know she wasn’t his birth mother, but even so it should change nothing. She was still his mother in every sense of the word.

It was late, but Frigga knew sleep was out of the question, and she still was far too busy internally cursing herself. She hated herself for even hinting blame on Loki for a second. Frigga relaxed as she entered her library. The quiet, cozy room always managed to temporarily take her mind off troubling matters; unfortunately this problem was beyond its ability.

She sat on the lounge, bringing her feet up to lay back. Her fingers brushed by the green jeweled anklet, and she sighed with another smack of guilt to her face. _Playing games with him; you’re no better_. No…she was so much worse.

Frigga forced herself to read and slowly immersed herself in the story. She shifted to get more comfortable, and eventually her eyes began to feel heavy. She welcomed sleep.

“I thought you went to bed.”

Frigga stiffened at the sound of his voice. _Why is he here?_ The book slipped from her hands to the floor, but Loki caught it with catlike reflexes.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked casually and set the book on the table.

She pushed herself up to sit correctly, but Loki grabbed her ankle and revealed the small chain with a dark green charm. The action lifted her dress up to her thighs. Without thought, Frigga kicked him with her other foot. Loki fell down on his knees and between her legs. He groaned at the impact, but glared up at her.

“You could have hurt yourself,” he chastised with hands on both side of her body on the chaise. He raised himself slowly. “You’re running out of places I can easily reach. What did you expect?”

His forearm brushed against her outer thigh and Frigga tried to tug down her dress. He didn’t move.

“Why do you look so terrified?” The humor was evident in Loki’s voice. “Are you scared of me?” His dark smile told Frigga all she needed to know.

“Of course not.” She sounded out of breath. Frigga was convinced Loki knew what he was doing.

“Doesn’t look that way.” Loki eyed her empty glass on the floor. “You’ve been drinking,” He assessed her sobriety, “quite a bit haven’t you?” She wondered if it was for less than chivalrous purposes.

“I will never fear you, Loki. Now what do you want?” Her words sounded as cold as she hoped. He flinched at her tone and it made her instantly regain the sense of control. Loki was _hers_ and how dare he forget it. Whatever this game was, Frigga was going to end it.

Neither moved from the compromising position. Loki’s face turned to confusion, and his eyes filled with hurt. She would have believed it if she didn’t know better. Her chest still tightened to see the expression, whether it was fake or not.

“Did I upset you?” Loki skillfully made his voice catch in his throat. “I thought we were playing a game.”

Every part of her being wanted to believe him. Her face softened slightly at his reaction and Loki laid his head in her lap like he did as a child.

“I would never want to cause you discomfort.” Loki knew his smile was unseen by his angle but it broadened when her hand touched his head.

“Loki, get up.” Her tone was warning; Loki lifted his head and began to push himself to his feet with a glare. Frigga couldn’t believe how openly he let his mask fall.

“I thought you’d prove more entertaining for me.” Loki looked at her like he had a bad taste in his mouth. “Apparently, I was wrong.”

What did that even mean? There was only one interpretation she gleaned from it, and lost every bit of self-control she had. Frigga grasped his face, stopping his movement upwards. Loki stiffened and pulled back, but her legs tightened around his hips.

“Define entertaining,” her sultry voice wasn’t on purpose, but she liked the effect it had on him.

Loki laughed, but it came out tense. She reveled in his sudden uncertainty, but also questioned her actions. Maybe she was wrong. He attempted to save face by resuming his arrogant expression. “It’s nothing you could provide me.” He grasped both of her hands slowly removing them from his face. “I should have known better,” Loki’s small smirk finalized her decision.

Still in his grip Frigga pulled back with more strength than he expected. The innocent movement would have been overlooked if Frigga hadn’t arched her back to brush her lips against his.

He hissed an exhale at the contact; her suddenly freed hands clutched the front of his shirt, pulling him on top of her. Her chest burned, feeling like her heart seized. Loki made a soft noise; the air hitched in his throat honestly this time.

She kissed him again. He slightly parted his lips in response and Frigga shivered at his breathy exhale. His hips involuntarily ground down, and she gasped aloud at the contact. The flood of arousal from the feel of his erection heated her face and dissipated her fears until Loki finally broke for air. The panicked expression on his face haunted her. It looked like Loki had a conscience after all.

Loki and his stupid games; she let him get to her and now what option did she have?

“Loki, wait,” Frigga grasped on to his sleeves; her voice hoarse, but he forcefully moved her back. “I’m sorry.” She could barely keep her breath. Her grip was tight enough to bruise, and Loki hesitated from using his full strength to throw her off of him.   “I’m...” Frigga’s mind raced to decide what approach she needed to take to fix this disaster.

“Shush, mother.” He breathed heavily. “You obviously had too much to drink.”

She made no allusions to being that inebriated. Loki made the excuse for her; a blatant lie that he offered just to make her feel better. Frigga almost smiled; Loki _did_ care for her. She slowly nodded, catching something stirring behind his eyes. Even when she let him go, he looked confused and disoriented. At least she could use that to her benefit.

Loki battled between anger and confliction. Her taste lingered in his mouth, her scent covered him, and his cock was uncomfortably hard in his pants. A heavy fog began to weigh down on his clear mind. Loki’s limbs suddenly relaxed as did his panicked heartbeat. He instantly recognized the cause; the lack of resistance to his mother’s magic slightly troubled him.

“Maybe you should go to bed.” His mother stood beside him and brushed her hand against his temple. Loki fought his eyes from closing against the powerful urge to sleep.

“Come,” Frigga pulled him along, and Loki complied in a temporary daze. There was no one around she could hand him off to, and leaving him in the library wouldn’t be wise idea if she wanted him to forget this happened at all.

* * *

 

 

Loki found himself at his bedroom door. He had no memory of even leaving the library, but what happened in that room was still vivid.

“Are you alright?”

Loki finally noticed the girl at his side and pulled away suddenly.

“Who the hell are you?” Loki squinted as if a cold bucket of water dumped over his head. The general haze that seeped into his mind from earlier disappeared.

The woman stepped back. “I was to take you to your room.”

Loki was enraged. She thought she could fuck with his head, and then just hand him off to some servant?

“Witch,” he cursed his mother aloud, making the girl beside him jump. Loki glared at her. “Why are you still here?” He snarled.

She silently turned to leave, but was face-to-face with him again as his illusion appeared in front of her, making her spin around again. “I know why you’re still here,” he said acidly, and shoved her back against the wall. “My mother’s sad attempt to appease me.”

He pressed her back against the wall in the dark hallway and shoved her skirts up to her waist while ripping the fabric of her undergarments.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She hissed; stuck between his body and the hard surface at her back while his hands went to his pants. “What are you doing?!”

“Finishing what she started.” He growled. “She knew this would be the outcome.” His lips forcefully pressed against hers. She didn’t fight, groaning into his mouth and kissing him back feverishly. “Now,” he looked down at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Drop the illusion.”

She stiffened and now Loki saw her fear. “Did you think I wouldn’t recognize your scent? Or is this part of some poorly thought out plan?” Loki chuckled.

“I wasn’t trying to trick you.” Frigga whispered and broke the image.

“Of course not,” he raised his brow. “Do you think so little of me that I would rape some unsuspecting woman?” He genuinely appeared curious with her. “Is that what you wanted?”

His words disturbed her,“That’s….”

“Sick? Twisted?” He supplied. “And what does that say about you?”

Frigga kept her gaze low, she attempted to move him away from her, but he didn’t budge. “Let me pass.” Loki examined her with amusement.

“Are you going to leave without getting what you came for?” He asked and pressed his hips against hers.  

“You silly child,” she whispered flicking her eyes back up to his. “You have no idea what you’re playing with.” Frigga’s eyes held a darkness that instantly enthralled Loki. Seeing that in his bright eyes made it so much worse.

“Show me,” he said not as an order or demand, but a gentle request. She could feel and hear his shaky breathing. Her resolve broke and she pulled him back down to her mouth. Loki let her do what she wanted. He followed the pace of her slow kiss, which made her bolder.

She forced his hands lower to her hips. His tight grip reassured her, as did Loki’s sharp inhale when she freed his cock from his half-open pants. He worked the loosened garment lower and Frigga reeled with lightheadedness. If she reflected on her actions for more than a second it would be over.

Loki breathed heavily with his forehead pressed against hers. His hand finally pulled her leg around his hip. She sighed in relief, kissing him deeper, harder while his nimble fingers slid between her legs and she let out a small gasp. The gravity of the situation pushed through the pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut in response to block it out, but the pained look on her face didn’t go unnoticed.

“What?” Loki asked in a ragged, breathy whisper. “Isn’t this what you want?” He thrust his hips, gliding his erect cock glided down the slick folds of her pussy. “Or did you change your mind?”

Frigga wished the question was seeped in his usual patronizing tone, instead of uncertainty. Did she really think so little of Loki after all?

He paused, but it was too late now. She used his hips and the wall behind her as leverage and slowly sank down on his cock. Frigga unconsciously clenched down on him after hearing the shuddering deep groan that escaped Loki’s mouth. She raked his dark hair back with her fingers and her own gasp. Loki closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw to keep his sounds to a minimum. He thrust upward at a jarring pace and depth, shoving her back hard against the wall. Her juices ran down his cock while his thumbs dug into her waist and forced her body to take the full brunt of it.

She savored his every panted breath and grunt of pleasure. She almost came when he first entered her, and simply marveling at how gorgeous and clever he was took her over the edge. She clutched his shoulders hard as she came and softly whispered his name. Her pussy squeezed his cock and Loki cursed in response. When his body tensed she gripped his hair hard, and he cursed louder. Frigga almost softly laughed at the noises he made. She dug her nails with one hand into his shoulder; the other kept a firm grip on his dark hair. Loki’s moan was louder than she expected, and delightfully painful so close to her ear.   She licked her lips feeling him spill inside of her and relished the moment, knowing it was the one and only time she would experience it.

Before he could speak or even break away from her, Frigga conjured every bit of energy in herself to focus on what had to be done.

 

 

* * *

 

Loki awoke confused and naked in bed. He didn’t recall celebrating that hard the night before. He rubbed his head; it felt like the worst hangover he ever experienced. It hung over him the entire day. Sif, Thor, and the Warriors three all took note of his disconnect and distraction.

Thor gave him a concerned look, even grasping his shoulder. “Brother, are you alright?” Something didn’t feel right, but Loki couldn’t pin down exactly what that was.

“What’s wrong God of Deceit?” Sif teased. “I’ve never seen you so quiet and dumbstruck.” She eventually turned to Thor. “Was it a girl?”

Thor couldn’t remember a woman getting his brother’s attention. He always paid attention to things like that. He watched out for Loki, as much as they both swore they didn’t. But now his memories of the night prior became fuzzy.  

Trying to recollect the same events, Sif suddenly furrowed her brow. “Wait what did we do last night?” Her memories were compromised along with everyone else’s. Loki, unlike Thor, noticed the mass confusion. It made him feel a little bit better that the group of them had the same symptoms of amnesia.

“Loki,” his mother’s voice brought him back to the present. She had a disapproving frown. “Are you alright?”

“What?” He didn’t even have it in him feign proper decorum or calm control. He looked as good as he felt; a mess.

“Last night, you were flirting with a young girl. Remember your place in the royal court and try not to have such low standards, even if it’s casual.”

Loki tried to follow her words as did the others. He took a girl back to his room? Everything after dinner was a complete blur.

Frigga looked at her blonde, older son and caught his blue eyes with her own before addressing the others in the room. “The mead you all drank was suspect. There have been numerous accounts of delusions, nightmares, and other recklessness.”

“Does that sound right to you, brother?” Thor asked Loki first, trusting his opinion before Sif, the others, and even Frigga.

“I…suppose.” Loki paused, taking in the confusion of the others around him as proof that he wasn’t singled out.

Frigga made it back to her room sweating, and breathing heavily. The toll of creating such a mass effect wore heavily on her. She excused her hand maidens and undressed while the fever still wracked her frame. Every muscle in her body felt on the verge of failure, and the illusion of perfect poise she held over her form dissolved.

It worked. That was all that mattered and Frigga could relax again. She knew it wouldn’t last forever. When Loki’s repressed memories inevitably resurfaced she’d have to answer for them.

 

* * *

 

“Frigga.”

She wasn’t expecting him to call her by name. It hurt that he would disavow her like Odin and Thor, but unlike their last meeting in his cell, Loki looked at her with suspicion.

Ever since Thor brought him back home and he was imprisoned, Figga made every effort to prove to Loki that he was still loved. He engaged her in conversation, they argued about his wrong doings, and she witnessed the regret on his face from their parting words. He showed her his pain and bitterness, but right now she saw none of that. It took a moment for her to figure out why, and for the first time in centuries Frigga experienced a sickening dread.

“Loki.” Frigga responded simply and refused to acknowledge the sudden change of his demeanor. She denied what was obvious in front of her. _He remembered._

Loki’s contemptuous smirk and cold eyes made her carefully contemplate his next words. “Was it wise to actually come here?” She now regretted slipping into his cell instead of using a projection.

“Of course not,” she answered truthfully and ignored the overt warning he gave her. “I’ve never claimed to be wise.” Frigga tried to get a better read on him. Loki noticed her efforts and approached, silently daring her to try.

“Do you get a particular brand of enjoyment watching me in this cage?” Loki’s tone turned accusatory. “I know I was always the source of your entertainment. You must have been so bored with me gone.”

“Don’t be foolish. Frigga waited for it, but knew the slower and more deliberate he made this, the more enjoyment he would get out of it. She still walked up to him as if nothing was wrong.

Loki grasped her wrist and pulled her inches from his chest, startling her. “There’s fear in your eyes,” he laughed.   “And now I can finally remember the last time I saw that expression on your face.”

She froze. It took every bit of nerve to keep eye contact. She expected rage, but he kept whatever real feelings he had hidden.

“I have slaughtered hundreds, betrayed your dearest son, and brought nothing but misery to this house.” He grinned sadistically. “And yet, you still stand here. _Why?_ Is the guilt that much for you?” Frigga split her focus on his tightening grip and coming up with a reasonable response. “Or did you have a lapse in memory as well?” Loki closed the gap and Frigga was unable to step back still in his hold.

“Loki.” She pulled against him and winced as if it caused her pain. “Please don’t do this.”

“Have you finally gained a sense of morality after all this time?” He assessed her reaction with curious annoyance. “How disappointing.” Loki released her with contemptuous sigh. “Or is it not as fun now that I know you aren’t my birth mother?”

“How could you say that?” Frigga stammered while her mind reeled at his actions. “I never meant-“ Loki cut her off with disinterest.  

“Do you think I care about excuses _now_?” He asked. Loki put his mocking on hold to get to what he really desired. “I only want one thing from you, since you made such a special trip to see me, in person no less.”

Frigga remained silent, holding her breath at whatever request he had. She couldn’t release him, but surely he wouldn’t ask such a thing. “And what is that?” She finally spoke.

“Tell me how you did it.” The hunger in Loki’s voice mirrored the first time she showed him magic. He needed her and that soothed the majority of her worries.

_That_ _was what he wanted?_  She glanced at one of the books she had brought on the floor. She couldn’t figure out if he was upset that she used that magic on him or what actually happened between them.

Loki moved in for the kill. “Mother,” his soft smile did her in, and as result became more sincere. “Surely you could do at least that for me.”

Even after everything, she admired his tactics. “Of course,” it came out softly, barely a whisper. The pleased expression on his face dissolved the traitorous feeling in her stomach. She just damned the nine realms. Unfortunately for humanity, Frigga prized Loki’s love just a little more.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Buster’s Jezebel for her opinions and easing my doubts about this. And thanks to everyone who decided to give this a read! I knew this story wasn’t going to get a lot of readers and I expected some hate for this pairing, but it’s been well received. Thank you!


End file.
